


Picture.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Characters: Miranda/Andrea/Cruella—really it’s boy!Andy aka Andrew.Prompt: jah728 wanted: DWP fic with Miranda, Cruella, and Andy/Andrea/Andrew.  Fic Auction:  Taiphoon Haiyan ReliefSummary: Miranda has gone to a party without her lovers, so they just go by themselves. (Sorry Jah, I didn’t get much Andy/Andrea in there this time :) Hope it is still satisfactory :) )





	Picture.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jah728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jah728/gifts).



> Beta: pdt_bear. Thanks so very much! You rock :D
> 
> A/N: For those of you who don’t know Andrew is the drag persona of Andrea, just not a performance persona, more of a fluid gender sort of thing. He’s a cocky, gentleman sort of fellow. In my mind Andrew is sort of a chameleon. This is yet another incarnation of him—one that models, but not one that knows Jacqueline or dabbled in other pursuits, which is not to say that he isn’t aware of some fringe activities…
> 
> Andrew debuted in this fic: Un Enchevêtrement (A Tangle). Three part fic, about 17k, and read the notes.--This is on AO3 :)  
> Another Andrew featured in this set of fics: Meeting Andrew, Coming Clean, The Hour Between, and Going out.--Only the first one of this set is on AO3, so far anyway :)

**_Picture. Part 1/1._**  
  
Opening the door, the brunette stepped back to let in her more mercurial lover. “Hey.” The brunette greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Smiling as the two-toned woman with claws pressed her back against the door until it clicked closed, the younger lover returned the kiss tongue for tongue and moan for moan. Feeling the claws digging into the bare muscles of shoulders, the brown-eyed darling pulled away surprised at the passionate greeting. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Leaning forward Cruella bit her lover’s neck roughly, pulling the skin between her teeth and leaving red marks that would fade sooner than she would like, but as quickly as she needed them to. “I want to go out.” The hazel-eyed woman purred against her lover’s skin as her clawed hands worked their way down to slim hips. “Will you get ready for me, Andrew?” The press of claws against the thin cotton covered hips had the desired effect as her lover’s hips thrust toward her body as if called by name.  
  
Suddenly eager, the brunette moaned as one clawed hand slipped between thighs teasing. “How much time do we have before we go?” Andrew panted out as he felt his body come alive.  
  
Jeans had always been so much fun for Cruella, they dampened sensation so that she could be as rough as she wanted, and they wore out into fine holes just right for teasing and eventual tearing. Tracing a single claw into the hole worn just at the apex of the legs, she whispered, “Just enough time for you, darling.” Hazel eyes looking into deep soulful brown twinkled with mischief as Andrew’s whole body shuddered from just the thoughts being shared. “Show me your new one.” Cruella whispered against the shell of his ear as her single claw teased a line down and then back up the damp slit that bordered right on the edge of pleasure and pain.  
  
Removing the hand from the jeans by sheer will power alone, Andrew sucked in a breath full of Cruella’s scent. Biting her on the ear hard enough to hurt, but mostly just enough to make her purr, Andrew hissed, “You just want to see it first.”  
  
Not denying that in the slightest, Cruella cackled as she led the way through the loft toward the sleeping area.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Adjusting his tie in the mirror, Andrew looked over his shoulder. Cruella hadn’t moved more than an inch from where he’d left her on the bed and she looked like she was dying to have a cigarette in her claws. Smirking, he called out to her, “If you want to go out like that, I know a place.” He was mostly kidding, but just the thought of Cruella stepping from the Rolls Royce in her black and white fur coat and red lingerie to enter Miss Georgia’s would be a sight to remember.  
  
Pouting, Cruella sat up, “The Armani suits you, darling.” Standing and coming up behind him, her hazel eyes trailed over the picture they made together in the reflection. The white suit hugged his body including the bulge in the front of his pants.  
  
Just as she went to reach for it, Andrew pulled her in front of him. “Nu-uh. You said you wanted to go out.” This statement did not stop him from kissing her neck just below her black hair or from reaching his hands around her small frame—one to her breast just holding it and the other just under her lace panties where his fingertips only rested.  
  
Leaning her body back against his, Cruella hovered on the moment trying to breathe in the pleasure that was just out of her reach. She knew that if she rocked her hips or reached to squeeze his hand on her breast that it would be gone in an instant. Her body, previously sated, now would be at a revving purr the rest of the night. “Yes, I did say that, didn’t I?” Huffing, Cruella turned and pulled her lover by the lapels into a torrid kiss. Pulling away, she straightened his tie, mussed his hair and trailed her claws down the tiny red buttons of his white shirt until she reached the thin red leather belt at his waist. Biting her lip, she pulled at the belt, waiting for him to slap her hands away. Laughing when he did, Cruella turned and pulled her dress from the hanger they had hung it on earlier.  
  
Stepping to the dresser, Andrew eyed the various bottles of cologne spread out across the top. Feeling lucky, the youngster made his choice. Idly, he wondered if Armani would mind if he embroidered the Lucky You phrase in the zipped panel of the trousers. Then he figured that would be some kind of copyright infringement or something. “Where are we going?” He asked as he spritzed.  
  
“Tim’s celebration.” Cruella murmured as she pouted her lips in the mirror to check her lipstick.  
  
Once the pieces all added up in his mind with all clues indicating that Cruella actually meant Tim Gunn’s End of Project Runway Season Celebration, Andrew turned to face his bifurcated lover in shock. “What?!” He gasped out as he set the cologne down with a heavy thunk on the wood. “She said not to come.” His brown eyes searched hers frantically for a reprieve from the crazy.  
  
Shaking her head slowly, Cruella stepped closer to her young lover. Clucking her teeth, she pressed one leg between his as she cupped his cheek with a clawed glove. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” She scolded him with a gentle pat on the cheek followed by a harder smack. “That’s not what she said, is it?” Cruella’s fevered hazel eyes searched Andrew’s for many moments. When he did not dare to speak, she continued, “She said we would not be going together.” Pressing her thumb against Andrew’s lips, Cruella moved his mouth from side to side until he backed his head away from her. Without missing a beat, she added, “She never said I could not go.” Looking him over she elaborated, “She never said you could not go.” Letting her hand slide down further to cup the bulge between his legs, she grinned, “I, Cruella DeVille would like to attend Timmy’s little party with my lover, Andrew.” Cupping and rubbing against him, Cruella knew she had persuaded him, but still taunted, “Will you come with me, Andrew?”  
  
Pressing her hand hard against his crotch, Andrew pushed his hips forward and held onto the pose for long moments. Before crashing over that pause in time, he inhaled the tightly coiled tension between them. He knew he would need every scrap of this memory to get through the evening on Cruella’s arm, playing the good boy while Miranda eyed them from across the room. He knew that she would know exactly what they had done before arriving, in addition to what they would be doing upon leaving the party. He knew that while it had not been his idea, agreeing to be a party to it had made him just as culpable. He wasn’t sure whether he hoped that they missed Miranda by arriving later, or that they arrived almost simultaneously. Her blue eyes would burn a fire that would arouse and incinerate them, but he knew that he’d be going down with Cruella by his side at the very least. The wrath they were unleashing would be truly awe inspiring in its glory because she would be as mad at herself as she would be at them—for she had tried to prevent this, but she had not expressly told her two wayward lovers not to come together—no, no, she had only told them they would not be going with her.  
  
Turning to pull her lips against his, Andrew savored a mad kiss. “You are so bad.” He hummed delightedly against her lips before leaning in once more.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Greeting Tim Gunn and the other notables of the party, Miranda turned and surveyed the room wondering how quickly she could make her exit. Her decision to come alone tonight had been unpopular with her lovers, and she had decided that she would make it up to them later in the night. Taking a sip from her champagne glass, Miranda nearly choked on the jubilant fizziness in her throat as across the room a beautifully bold couple entered the room drawing everyone’s attention. The red dress caressed the woman’s body in a way that had everyone flexing their hands to control the urge to follow the fabric with the heat of their palms. Miranda practically growled as her free hand curled into a fist. The woman’s hair was styled up into a storm that rivaled gravity and emphasized the dual colors of her hair and reminded everyone there of her split persona. Miranda finished her glass and set it down on a nearby flat surface. Eyeing her companion with a bit of shock, the silver haired editor took in the familiar form of a dark-haired model in a slim-fit white suit complete with red accents. His hat alone sent a shiver down her spine as it sported a silver quill tucked in the red band around the white felt. How he could pull that off, Miranda would never know, but she shook her head slightly as she was forced to acknowledge that she had encouraged it.  
  
Watching as their host and other notables greeted the new comers, Miranda contemplated calling for Roy.  
  
_Andrea_ had a wild streak in her that ran a mile long, yet she would not have knowingly crossed what she knew Miranda wanted. _Andy_ , well, that girl had a stubborn streak that had her standing up to Miranda from the first moment they met in that most unlikely interview. _Andrew_ , Miranda sucked in a breath of air knowing that she needed to keep calm regardless of how this played out; Andrew, he was trouble from the black leather and motorcycle in New York to the walking sex appeal that stripping him down presented. Her eyes narrowing, Miranda realized that Cruella would have had to do very little persuading to get Andrew on her arm. The thought of that little powerplay nearly sent Miranda to her knees as her body clenched with desire.  
  
Miranda knew she should call for Roy.  
  
Playing nice was a skill that Miranda had in short supply. In fact, it was a skill that neither Andrew or Cruella especially prized her for. No, no, they liked it when Miranda brought out the rapier sharp wit, icicle tongue, and tiger-like predatory behavior. That it might be aimed at them, thrilled them as much as having it aimed at others delighted them.  
  
Miranda should call for Roy if she did not want to out herself and if she did not want to play into the duo’s delights.  
  
Watching as they mingled and laughed over jokes about Andrew being one of Carmen Dell’Orefice’s gentlemen friends or Cruella enjoying the pleasure of a different kind of dog—Miranda wrapped her fingers around her cell phone. She held onto it for dear life as the pair worked the crowd.  
  
Inhaling the irony of Andrew’s cologne, ‘Lucky You,’ and the delectable scent of Cruella’s ‘Vol de Parfum’ that always grabbed her senses in such a delicious way, Miranda clenched her phone so hard that she thought it might crush from the force of her fingers. Andrew greeted her with a kiss on the back of her hand, so elegant and charming that if this were their first meeting she would be swept off her feet. Cruella greeted her with a cackle straight out of a Halloween film, and then an overdone show of a hug with kisses on the cheek that were sure to have left a faint mark. Trying to bathe herself in their presence at the same time she wrapped the shield of her Dragon Lady persona around her, Miranda reminded herself, ‘Ilovethem. Ilovethem. Ilovethem.’  
  
“Oh, that’s beautiful. What a remarkable shot.” A male voice a few feet away was fawning over them. “Patrick, get over here.”  
  
Before Miranda quite knew it, the photo had been taken. Well, not a photo, more like a series of photos, egged on by the party people that were Tim Gunn’s associates from a wide cross-section of tv, fashion, and fun.  
  
“Pout Cruella.” Someone called out.  
  
Miranda, caught in the pose of greeting the other woman, was still holding her elbow, Cruella’s kiss had marked itself on her pale white cheek, and now her lips were in a full out pout that her eyes playfully copied as they looked into Miranda’s smoldering blue ones. Behind her Andrew was frozen on the spot as he took in the photo opportunity that he agreed should not be passed up on, but that could cost him the life he knew and loved. What was even funnier was that it was just fashion folks having fun—like playing with poseable dolls or draping outrageous couture on dummies. This was all for show, at least it was for everyone in the room except for the three current stars of the scene.  
  
“Hey, what’s your name?” Another voice called out and continued when Andrew turned his head, “Yeah, you, reach for one of them.”  
  
Feeling like a puppet on a string must feel, Andrew reached his hand out for Miranda’s hip.  
  
The electricity in her body triggering a spontaneous reaction, Miranda pulled Andrew’s hand bringing his body flush against her back. Cruella’s resulting shock kept the scene going. Patrick’s camera kept whirring as they moved.  
  
“Put him in the middle, girls!” Someone shouted out with a hoot of joy followed. “He’s hot!”  
  
Andrew stumbled as he was thrust in between Miranda and Cruella, his mind reeling over the out of body experience he was surely having right now. “Kiss his cheek, girls!” The voice that had been directing so beautifully continued and without thought they followed directions. When Cruella pulled Andrew’s bow tie loose and Miranda pulled his hat off his head, the crowd went wild.  
  
Stumbling away from each other, all three were breathing hard. When Cruella cackled with joy the other two just shook their heads and laughed with her. The next thing they knew, Tim was pulling Miranda into an excited discussion while Cruella was looking over Patrick’s shoulder at the photos, and Andrew was politely fending off the advances of a couple of the younger girls who wanted a similar scene with him.  
  
Leaving Tim for the moment, Miranda fixed her icy blue eyes on the women talking to Andrew. As they disappeared, she settled his hat back on his head. “Don’t want you to lose your hat.” She purred as she took in his rakish appearance—loose bow tie hanging down, different lipstick kisses on each cheek, and blush on his cheeks that went well below the neckline. Turning from the young man whom she only was supposed to have a working relationship with, Miranda added extra sway as she returned to their host.  
  
Taking off his hat and fanning himself, Andrew shook his head much to the small crowd’s amusement.  
  
When Cruella walked up beside him and forcibly turned his head to face hers, the small crowd whistled as she claimed his lips in a territorial kiss that said Miranda should back off.  
  
Once the hubbub died down, Miranda remembered the phone that had been clenched in her hand. Calling Roy she wasn’t sure what in the hell had just happened, but she had stayed longer at this party than any other for quite some time so it was time to go. Reaching the doorway, Miranda looked back and wondered what the reaction would be if she offered the other two in her triangle a ride home. Earlier the party people had been cheering, would that still be the case if they knew the truth?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Checking the clock, Miranda set the alarm at the townhouse and made her way upstairs. Tapping a few keys on her phone, the editor set it next to her bag. Her feet wailed their thanks once they were set free from their fashionable prisons. Hanging her couture, Miranda padded around her bedroom taking off her earrings and hanging her necklace from a hook on the artsy jewelry holder the twins had found for her in their travels. Relishing the feel of the cool air hitting the heated flesh above her thigh highs, Miranda slipped into the bathroom. Running the water over her fingers, Miranda smiled at the thought of lowering her body into the hot bubbles that would ease the tension from her body.  
  
Her lovers had behaved badly though they had not violated her instructions.  
  
She could not remember having such a good time at a party since meeting Nigel at her first Bryant Park function 27 years earlier when neither had anything more than their names.  
  
Her lovers had every right in the world to attend the party. In fact, she could understand that had she been in either of their places, she would have balked at being limited from attending together, let alone if she had been outright forbidden from attending at all.  
  
Sighing, Miranda checked the water level and then unclasped her hosiery so that she could slowly roll them down with her palms. Depositing them on the counter, Miranda slipped her underwear down her long legs stepping out of them before settling the lace on top of her stockings. Slipping one strap over her shoulder and then the other, Miranda reached back and unhooked the metal fasteners to free her breasts. Similar to her feet, the sensitive nerve-endings of her breasts and nipples sang their joy of freedom. Taken with the images of her lovers at the party, at the promises their eyes always shared, Miranda could not deny the arousal coating her thighs as she pressed them together and turned to shut off the water.  
  
Stepping into the tub, Miranda paused for many long moments as she adjusted to the heat radiating up her body. Pressing a palm against the wide side of the tub, Miranda lowered herself into the foamy water. Leaning back forcing the water to swirl around her, Miranda sunk down until her shoulders were immersed. Realizing that they were her lovers and other than expressing her irritation, she had no other justification to be mad at them, Miranda let her mind wander over the events that likely precipitated that breathtaking arrival at Tim’s house.  
  
For Andrew to be as prepared as he seemed that meant getting ready at the loft. Miranda’s mind drifted to Cruella getting ready at the new House of DeVille and toying in her mind with her options for the evening. Knowing the way that Cruella’s mind hopped about, Miranda imagined her trying on various dresses until her bare hands caressed down her sides in the mirror. Her hazel eyes would have sparkled with insane glee until she jolted hurriedly into action. Slipping on her shoes, applying her lipstick, and sliding her arms into those distracting gloves with claws at the tips.  
  
Scooping water up over her face, Miranda sat up slightly so that the water’s edge wobbled just at her nipples teasing them with the undulation of the water. Andy, her beloved Andy, just thinking of the mysterious youngster made Miranda tingle all over. The silver haired editor let her hands caress her breasts as she imagined the brunette lounging around the loft in cutoff jeans and a Northwestern t-shirt. The brown mid-length tresses curled and soft would have just framed the fresh face and Miranda could imagine those questioning brown eyes greeting Cruella at the door before breaking into a beatific smile.  
  
Slipping her hand down her torso, Miranda let it glide under the water and between her legs. Seduction had always been currency between the three of them—traded back and forth like favors and often used to persuade or delight. Miranda could imagine Cruella asking Andrew to perform for her. As her own fingers slipped between her folds, Miranda imagined Cruella sinking down on top of Andrew’s shaft with him moaning underneath her. Bringing her left leg up along the edge of the bathtub, Miranda let out her breath in a ragged sigh as her fingers drew her pleasure higher.  
  
Andrew had once described the sensation of the wide bulbous end of a double-dildo moving inside of him. He had described how his focus centered on providing pleasure for the woman he was with, so his inner muscles tightened around the head and he tried not to feel his own pleasure. There was no denying how good it felt to have the shaft pressing forward and back inside his opening while thrusting into his partners. He had smiled as he remembered the first time getting off from this while on top. He had taken a deep shuddering breath as he tried to continue thrusting while shuddering his own release until her completion underneath him.  
  
The water sloshed as Miranda’s hips thrust up into her hand trying to press into herself with enough force to rival her muscle memory of Andrew sharing this experience with her for the first time. Moaning, Miranda let her head fall back against the tile, biting her lip against the pain of that mixed with the pleasure of her fingers pressing against her sex. ‘Darling.’ The memory of Cruella purring in her ear helped Miranda to reach completion.  
  
Sighing, Miranda let her fingers fall from her sex as her cold leg settled back under the sloshing water. Closing her eyes and hoping that the party ended soon, Miranda blissed out in the hot water. After many minutes, the silver haired woman released the drain and gently soaped her body. As the water began to gurgle, Miranda stood so that she could rinse off with fresh water from the tap.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stepping into the foyer, Cruella’s eyes went wide as the wall began beeping rapidly at her. Grabbing onto Andrew’s arm she pulled them in a crazed backward circle as all manner of hallucinations of hell-hounds ran through her brain. “Cruella!” Andrew hissed as he stilled his lover. “It’s the alarm.” Shaking his head at her trying to indicate that she not move anymore or the hounds of hell might really show up, Andrew stepped away. “I have to put in the code.” Rolling his eyes and sighing at the absolute silliness that was Cruella DeVille, he tapped in the numbers quickly. Once it gave him the return ‘okay’ beep, he let out a sigh.  
  
“Why did she set the alarm?” Cruella asked with wide eyes still on the alert for demons or ninjas or aliens.  
  
Her dramatic tone caused Andrew to cough and shake his head in denial. “She always sets the alarm, Cruella.” He assured her. “Let me hang your coat.” Andrew offered as he reached for her fur. Watching it slip from her ivory shoulders, Andrew bit his lip to put a stopper in his glee. “Your bag.” He held out his hand so that he could stash her bag on the inner shelf of the closet. Stepping back into the mostly dark foyer, Andrew watched amused as Cruella prowled the downstairs in a creeping-stealth-walk as she looked for the lady of the house. “Come on.” He ushered her quietly up the stairs.  
  
“What about your bag, Andrew?” Her hazel eyes searched his in a frenzy. “Shouldn’t you leave it?”  
  
Smiling, Andrew tucked his hand into the small of her back and muttered, “This will keep us out of the guest room.”  
  
Enjoying the warmth of his hand drifting down over her ass and the confidence in his tone, Cruella acquiesced. “Well, all right.” Her happiness poured over the words making them a decadent purr as she moved forward.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stepping into the darkened bedroom, Cruella looked around as if she had never been in it before and not once acknowledging the woman lounging in bed reading. It wasn’t that Cruella didn’t think she had done anything off course. It was just that she didn’t truly know how to go about making amends or behaving in a contrite way. She knew that tantrums worked well for her, and it was so difficult to be wrong at this later stage of her life. So, she looked at the perfume, noted the bathroom door was ajar and beautiful bath smells emanated from it, and she wandered over to the walk-in closet hoping to avoid all apologetic behavior completely. She was just terrible at it, so she didn’t see why she should bother.  
  
Andrew on the other hand stepped into the room and right up to the bedside where he set his bag down next to the end table. Sinking to his knees without a word, Andrew rested his hands together behind his back. Then he waited quietly while Miranda turned the page studiously ignoring him. Thankful for the thick carpet, Andrew kept his eyes down and tried not to get distracted by Cruella’s prowling around.  
  
Patting Andrew on the head, Miranda smiled at him like a particularly wayward child. “All the girls wanted you tonight.” Stroking his cheek, the silver haired woman, then narrowing her eyes she grabbed his hair rough but not too rough and asked in her quietest voice. “Are you wearing the new one?”  
  
Unable to resist his own cocky smile, the corner of Andrew’s mouth curled up. “You know I only wear a softie when I go out.” Turning his head, he bit at Miranda’s wrist as she let her hand slip from his hair. “Otherwise I’d get in too much trouble.” He murmured as he licked the spot and then trailed his lips back and forth along her fingertips.  
  
Pursing her lips, Miranda let her legs fall from the side of the bed on either side of her wayward lover. Smirking as she took in the sparkle in his eyes as her nudity was revealed, Miranda teased his mouth with her fingertip. “You did play before the party though, didn’t you?” Miranda narrowed her eyes once more as she rested the tip of her pointer against his lips.  
  
Behind her, Miranda felt the bed dip as Cruella crawled onto the covers like the creature of the night she truly was. “Don’t act like you didn’t have fun tonight, Miranda.” Cruella pressed her upper body against Miranda’s bareback causing a shiver to course through the silver haired woman’s body. Her nipples painfully erect, Miranda leaned her head back as she thought of the bodice hugging Cruella’s delicious curves.  
  
As Cruella’s clawed fingers trailed along the sensitive flesh of Miranda’s rib cage, Andrew stood unbuttoning his pants and lowering them to the ground. Miranda’s eyes opened as she heard the zipper while her body arched into the increasing pressure of her nipples between claws. Her blue eyes smoldered with a darkness that belied her desire.  
  
Lowering the packing trunks with the softie, Andrew stood bare for a few moments as he watched Cruella ingratiate herself with their lover. Then he turned to his bag and pulled out the new purple double dildo. Miranda reached up with her legs and pulled him closer to her as she continued to enjoy Cruella’s attentions.  
  
“You didn’t show me that one.” Cruella scolded Andrew as she dug her claws deliciously into Miranda’s skin.  
  
Winking at Cruella and looking down at Miranda, Andrew held out the dildo to her. “The way you fight?” Andrew stroked his chin enjoying the coarse patch of temporary hair there. “It’s Miranda’s turn right now, Cruella.”  
  
Twisting the nipples between her claws, Cruella stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Miranda hissed and stood in order to break the contact. “Mine.” Miranda said as she waved the dildo in front of Cruella forcing her to back up. Then laughing she pulled Cruella to her for a kiss. Watching his lovers deep kiss, Andrew felt his lower body trembling from want.  
  
Pressing his white button down covered chest against Miranda’s back and his coarse hairs against her ass, Andrew reached around to tease Miranda’s labia. When Cruella pulled Miranda up on the bed with her, Andrew followed them. Tracking Miranda’s movements, Andrew pulled the purple dildo from her hand as she reached for Cruella’s hair and breast. Wobbling side to side, Cruella drew her dress up so that she could press herself against Miranda. Andrew nibbled and sucked on the curve of skin leading up to Miranda’s neck as he slipped a hand between the two women to tease the coarse silver hairs of her lover’s labia.  
  
Miranda let her head fall back as her body began to shake from the dual ministrations of Andrew’s fingers in her sex and Cruella’s mouth on her breasts. When he began to tease the end of the rubber dil against her opening, Miranda gripped Cruella’s shoulders hard. Moaning as the head slipped inside her body and her inner muscles were delightfully stretched, Miranda felt her body clench. Cruella growled against her nipple as she pulled it between her teeth delighting in Miranda’s nearly painful grip on her shoulders.  
  
“Don’t let it slip.” Andrew whispered against the shell of her ear as he let go.  
  
When the weight pulled down against her sex, Miranda felt her muscles flex to hold onto the purple dil. Yanking Cruella up by the hair, Miranda pulled her into frantic kiss. Andrew’s buttons pressed against her spine and his hands did not stop moving on her body. His left hand gently flexed under her moving the dil inside her sex, while his right fingertips teased the hood over her clit. “I—I—I, ugh, I can’t.” Miranda moaned as her hips flexed forward.  
  
Leaning forward even more, Andrew pulled Cruella’s dress up to her hips. “Make Cruella help you hold it.” Andrew pressed his hips forward until Miranda looked down to watch the tip of her purple cock tease against the borderline between the black and white hair at the apex of Cruella’s legs.  
  
“Oh, oh. Here.” Cruella whimpered as she helped guide the cock into her sex.  
  
Andrew smiled as he watched the physical reactions of his lovers as they became one. He felt his arousal coating his inner thighs as he encouraged Miranda to take her lover with the undulations of his body. After just a few thrusts, Cruella pulled Miranda on top of her as she lay back and brought her legs up as wide as they would go.  
  
‘Now that’s a picture.’ Andrew thought as he watched his naked silver haired dragon lady begin to fuck his black and white and red bodice covered lover, meeting her thrust for thrust. Slipping away, Andrew chuckled slightly when Miranda barely missed a beat as he moved away. Reaching into the bag once more, Andrew brought out a smaller toy of a similar shape. Lubing it in his copious juices, Andrew teased the shaft against Miranda’s anus. Pausing for a moment, Miranda thrust her ass up in the air until Andrew penetrated her with it. Groaning her satisfaction after being filled from behind by her other lover, Miranda thrust forward hard once more causing Cruella to cry out. It took a few awkward thrusts, but Andrew was able to insert the bulbous end inside himself.  
  
Feeling the additional weight above her, Cruella opened her eyes to relish the ecstasy overtaking Miranda’s face. Opening her legs as wide as she could, Cruella wrapped her long legs around both women and thrust her hips up against them. Hanging on a precipice, Miranda and Andrew moaned before all three were thrusting, nonsense uttering, writhing sexual creatures.  
  
Feeling Miranda shatter between them in a protracted climax sent both Cruella and Andrew over the edge of their own completion. Andrew slipped out of Miranda and fell to the side of the bed, letting the toy drop to the floor. Cruella smoothed Miranda’s hair from her face even as both of their bodies spasmed in echoing aftershocks on either end of the purple dildo. When minutes had passed between the aftershocks, Cruella shifted Miranda to lay between them. Wincing as the dildo slid out of her sex, Cruella moaned over how good the rush of liquid felt between her legs. Tugging gently, she pulled the bulbous end of the dildo out of Miranda’s sex and let it drop over the other side of the bed.  
  
Kissing Cruella once she returned, Miranda then rolled on her other side and took Andrew’s face in her hands and proceeded to make love to him with her lips and tongue. “Oh, yes.” She moaned against his lips as she pulled away and ran her fingers down his button-down shirt. “I had fun tonight.” She smiled at him. Leaning back against Cruella’s red fabric covered body, Miranda hummed out her delight. “Now, if you two want to sleep here tonight, you need to get undressed.”  
  
Sitting up, Cruella looked at her disheveled dress, Miranda’s pale nakedness, and Andrew’s half naked body. “Now that’s a picture.”  
  
  
  
**_Fin._**  
  
  
x


End file.
